Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
In the construction of commercial and residential structures with plywood or siding on walls and plywood on the roof. It is a common occurrence for nails that were intended to secure these materials to wood members to miss their intended target.
Depending on the size of the structure, these nails can occur at any height through roof plywood as well as in tall walls.
Often these nails are at precarious angles with little or no room for conventional tools to access them.
The spring loaded nail remover has the capability of hooking those nails which are angled steeply or so close to a wood member that a gap needs to be created in order for the spring loaded nail remover to engulf the nail in its cylinder.
The spring loaded nail remover then manually punches out the nail allowing for final extraction from the opposing side of the plywood or siding.
The spring loaded nail remover can be mounted on any length 2xc3x974 (depending on height of the nail) mounted vertically for nails through the roof plywood or horizontally for nail through wall plywood or siding.